Welcome in Paris (Faites attention aux ascenseurs)
by Arisuky
Summary: Histoire écrite pendant la nuit... - - Les voyageurs arrivent à Paris et vont visiter la tour Eiffel, mais un alien a pris place dans l'ascenseur qui mène au premier étage... Warning : Débilité absolue et présence de KuroFye, SeiSub et MokoFei (Mokona x Fei Wan) - Ne prenez pas ce couple au sérieux XD


4 voyageurs tombèrent comme des crottes sur un sol rempli de… Crottes.

Les passants les regardaient avec des yeux éberlués.

Une boule de poil blanche sortit d'une des déjections et commença à crier :

« Welcome in Paris »

Les gens commencèrent à se demander si ces… Choses… Ne sortaient pas d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Le blond de l'étrange troupe se leva et remarqua une grande tour en acier.

« Eh, vous avez vu ? Elle est classe cette tour, n'est ce pas, Kuro-pioupiou ?

- Oui, on l'a vu, on n'est pas myope… ET JE M'APPELLE KUROGANE !

- Je sais, Kuro-chan !

- Tu veux mourir ? »

On vit alors un katana et un grand brun courser une asperge blonde.

La seule fille du groupe se réveilla et commença à marcher vers la tour Eiffel. Le petit brun, qui la portait jusqu'à maintenant, lui pris le bras :

« Princesse, où allez vous ?

- Shaolan-kun, j'ai envie de voir cette tour de plus près…

- Vous voulez la visiter ? Pas de problème, il suffit d'aller jouer au loto et on gagnera pleins de fric !

- Oui… Je dis ces nombres alors : WWWWWXWXW

- On va s'inscrire de suite ! »

Ils allèrent dans un tabac et demandèrent à Kurogané d'acheter un billet de loto (ils avaient trouvé 10 euros par terre).

Ils jouèrent et reçurent le résultat immédiatement.

Ils avaient gagné 12 millions d'euros.

Peu de temps après, ils passèrent devant toute la queue et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Il était rempli de diverses personnes, dont Fei Wan habillé en soubrette et Seishiro accompagné d'un petit chat.

L'ascenseur se mit alors en marche.

Et il s'arrêta brusquement. Des cris fusèrent.

Une sorte de soucoupe volante arriva et se posa dans l'élévateur.

Un petit être y sortit.

« Bonjour, humains, je suis Lellouch Lamperouge, le dirigeant de la flotte de Britannia. Je viens ici car un alien de la zone 11 s'est infiltré dans cet ascenseur ! Bien sûr, je ne sais pas qui c'est parmi vous, alors je vais vous demander de vous présenter un par un.

- Je commence ! Lança une jeune fille rousse, avec une barrette de fleur dans les cheveux, je m'appelle Orihime Inoue.

- Noté ! La personne à côté !

- Je suis Lavi Bookman, salut ! Dit un jeune homme roux avec un bandeau sur l'œil et un maillet. »

Et les autres se présentèrent :

« Subaru Sumeragi

- Seishiro Sakurazuka

- Fei Wan Lead

- Mokona Modoki

- Fye D Flowright

- Kurogane Suwa

- Shaolan Li

- Sakura Kinomoto

- Bien, merci pour votre coopération… Vous repartirez quand j'aurais contacté Suzaku… Mon chef, pour qu'il enquête et que « l'autre » soit ramené. »

Les gens étaient stupéfaits. Mokona commença alors à dire :

« Avant, je ne la sentais pas, mais maintenant c'est clair, une plume est ici !

- Ca veut dire que quelqu'un l'a… Constata Sakura.

- Je penche pour Fei Wan ou Seishiro… Dit Shaolan.

- On devrait leur demander ! Je m'occupe de Seishiro, tu viens avec moi, Kuro-pon ?

- Mouais… Et c'est Kurogané ! »

Les deux énergumènes s'approchèrent du vétérinaire.

« Bonjour ! Vous n'auriez pas vu une plume ?

- Une plume ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Rien, joli chat !

- Oui, c'est une chatte, elle s'appelle Tchii.

- Mimi…

- Oui, mais pas plus que Subaru ! »

Le jeune homme à côté de Seishiro se mit à rougir violemment et à bégayer des choses incompréhensibles. Le borgne à lunettes se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa voracement.

Fye et Kurogané décidèrent de les laisser dans leur coin, sinon eux aussi commenceraient à s'embrasser, et il ne fallait pas montrer ça devant les enfants, même si Sakura se ferait une joie de les filmer…

Pendant ce temps, l'autre partie du groupe alla voir Fei Wan.

« Excusez moi, mais avez vous aperçu une plume ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non… Quelle question bizarre, s'pèce de gosse super moche… Dis moi, la gamine à côté, pas plus belle que lui d'ailleurs… T'aurais pas du gloss ?

- Non, je ne suis pas une péripatéticienne qui se maquille toutes les secondes…

- Péri quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne comprenez pas… »

Ils s'apprêtaient à laisser Fei Fei quand Mokona tomba de l'épaule de Shaolan et se crasha sur le barbu.

En sentant cette peau si douce contre lui, Mokona entendit son cœur palpiter… Bien sûr, c'était réciproque…

La bestiole se releva et regarda le barbu dans les yeux. Des pastilles rose shojo apparurent comme par magie.

La soucoupe volante réapparut.

« Rebonjour, j'ai découvert que l'alien était LAVI !

- Mince, je me suis fait griller… Bon bah… Ciao les gens ! »

Ils partirent et l'ascenseur se remit en marche.

Orihime s'approcha de Sakura et sortit un plume de son sac.

« J'avais vu que vous en cherchiez une, alors tenez ! »

Ils la remercièrent et la plume entra dans la princesse. Elle s'endormit. Ils arrivèrent enfin au 1ere étage de la tour, mais ça n'avait plus aucun sens de la visiter, car la personne qui voulait le faire venait de s'endormir. Alors, Shaolan essaya tant bien que mal de séparer Mokona et Fei Wan, mais en vain. Ils partirent en amoureux, main dans la main.

Shaolan décida d'attendre que la rousse se réveille et dit alors aux deux autres :

« Vous pouvez aller visiter sans moi !

- D'accord ! »

Et comme Mokona et Fei Wan, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Ce qu'ils font à l'intérieur est secret !

Dans l'ascenseur, Seishiro commença à déshabiller Subaru, sous le petit regard scrutateur de Tchii.


End file.
